elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Wreaken Corporation
Employing over a quarter of a million full time staff and owning sole mineral rights to some forty nine planets, the Wreaken Corporation can be found throughout most of the frontier and Federation Worlds.Tourist Beacon 0217 Tobias Wreaken was a coal miner from old Earth. His company adopted a cautious and steady approach to its work and this won them a large number of contracts in the early space industry. Wreaken's descendants saw massive opportunities in the Colonial Charter policy of the Federation and few Colonial missions set off without a Wreaken representative and Wreaken equipment. Wreaken Business Wreaken facilities exist on many worlds, but their contracts are primarily with the Federation, Independent and Alliance systems. Mining stations extract natural resources and transport them to vast industrial refineries, or with the larger deposits, refine them on site. The company is aggressive in its acquisitions as it strives to maintain its position in the face of direct competition from Mastopolos Mining Incorporated.Tourist Beacon 0218 The recent discoveries of Tantalum in several systems, including Tiliala during the last century have led to several new contracts for Wreaken. Massive mining operations have been organised in the system during the last decade as jurisdictional wrangling between the Federation and the Empire continues. The corporation holds contracts with both sides in the system and can mine the ore without prejudice. Who the ore is supplied to afterwards, remains a problem. Subsidiaries Wreaken Construction This is a construction corporation and subsidiary of Wreaken Corporation based in the Zearla system. They're known for having assembled a large convoy of heavy construction ships and associated support vessels at a well-defended operation in November 3302. These were believed to be produced for the Empire to manufacture additional Majestic Class Interdictors after the London Treaty was dissolved in 3302.Galactic News: Construction Convoy Assembled https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/582ee5369657ba6c189b7101 On 27 January 3303 an unidentified individual was found dead at a Wreaken Construction site in the COL 70 sector. The body was disfigured as a result of radiation exposure. A representative said ''"There have been several incidents of individuals trying to break into our facilities. This is an unfortunate event, but frankly the victim brought this accident on themselves. Our facilities are secured for a reason – manufacturing is a dangerous business."''Galactic News: Body Found at Wreaken Construction Site https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/588b1e769657ba121799dc8e A secret female leader of The Club manages major corporate activities of Wreaken Construction.Elite Dangerous: Premonition Wreaken Defence Force WCM (Wreaken Construction & Mining) is a major customer of Sirius Mining, making exclusive use of their equipment, under a long term mutually beneficial deal.Tourist Beacon 0219 Wreaken operate their own fleet of Federal Cutters and smaller ships to provide protection to their many installations, but in extreme cases can call for backup from the Sirius Navy under its commercial relationship - so it is not unheard of for a Sirius battlefleet to back up a Wreaken defence force. Wreaken pays for this service, but it has decided due to the distributed nature of their installations, it is not cost effective to operate its own cruisers. Many of the ores WCM mines are refined on site, so sale of refined alloys is a big part of their business. References Category:Corporations